1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and in particular, to an optical disc player.
2. Description of Related Art
Many optical disc players include a main body and a lid pivotably connected to the main body. A rotator is disposed in the main body for rotating a disc. In use, the disc is clamped on the rotator and the lid is closed to cover the disc and the rotator. In this state, the lid does not contact the rotator, however, if the lid is pressed even lightly, it can contact the rotator, which may cause damage to both the lid and the rotator if the rotator is spinning.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.